Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to side panels adapted to be connected to a trailer for forming the trailer side walls and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a side panel assembly adapted to be connected to a trailer having a hinge assembly which is removably connectable to one of the trailer side support beams and having an end panel connector to provide a movable connection between two adjacent side panels in an assembled side-to-side relationship of the side panels.